Quiero besarte
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Sakura intenta confesarse a Kakashi siguiendo los consejos de Ino. – Recuerda Sakura…- Le había dicho- Entre más agresiva seas, mejores resultados tendrás… One-Shot/KakaSaku


**Quiero besarte**

_- No seas cobarde, a los hombres de hoy en día les gusta que las mujeres seamos las que tomamos la inciativa._

Sakura caminaba por Konoha, completamente absorta en la conversación que acababa de tener con Ino… sabía que tenía razón en cierto punto. Tenía que decirle a Kakashi cuales eran sus sentimientos, él tenía que saber. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que él la rechazara (algo que estaba segura iba a suceder), pero aún así, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Sin duda ella estaría mejor si él lo supiera, y en caso de que la rechazara… sería mucho más sencillo superarlo, que tener que vivir con eso siempre, ocultándoselo a él y a los demás.

Decidió al fin que hablaría con él.

Para su desgracia lo encontró demasiado rápido. En el fondo esperaba, deseaba, no ser capaz de encontrarlo, de que estubiera en una misión y poder retrazar ese momento. Pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que pudiera decirlo pronto. Sentía que sus sentimientos la iban a asfixiar en cualquier momento. Quería decirle, quería que supiera.

- ¡Kakashi!- Lo llamó, mientras corría para ponerse a su lado en la concurrida calle. Él sólo la miró, y sonrió. Esperó a que ella lo alcanzara y caminaron al mismo ritmo.- ¿A dónde vas?

- Oh… Tsunade-sama me mandó llamar- Miró hacia la torre de la Hokage, que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.- hace horas.

Sakura lo observó, y se debatió internamente. Sabía que, si lo dejaba ir primero con su sensei, lo más seguro era que lo enviaría de misión. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería decírselo, no en ese lugar tan concurrido.

- ¿Sabes para qué te mandó llamar?- Una pregunta estúpida sin duda, pero ella no pudo evitar que saliera de sus labios.

- Lo más seguro es que una misión- Kakashi la miró con curiosidad- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Le preguntó, veía que estaba actuando de una manera un poco extraña, y podía sentir el nerviosismo que la acompañaba.

- Ahhh….- No sabía que decirle- No, no…- Sonrió, deseando que sus mejillas no estubieran tan rojas como las sentía- Necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama- Le dijo, tratando de justificar el hecho de que parecía estarlo siguiendo.

Él asintió, creyendo su excusa (pero sin que se le pasara por alto el rubor que ella tenía en ese momento), y juntos entraron a la torre. Él iba unos pasos delante de ella, y Sakura sólo se atrevía a seguirlo en silencio.

En cualquier momento llegarían con la Hokage, y ya no podría decirle nada a Kakashi hasta que volviera de su misión. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Había demasiada gente caminando por aquí y por allá. No quería que nadie presenciara lo que ella iba decirle, se detubo a pensar, y cayó en cuenta que se sabía ese lugar de memoria. Tomó a Kakashi del brazo, y lo jaló hacia una de las puertas que estaban en el pasillo, sabía que pocas veces entraban a ese lugar.

_- Recuerda- Le decía Ino- Entre más agresiva, mejores resultados tendrás…_

Recordaba lo que Ino le había dicho… Agresiva, agresiva… ¡agresiva!

Por eso en el momento en que cerró la puerta detrás de ella, empujó a Kakashi contra una de las paredes del pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban, se acercó demasiado a él, arrinconándolo contra el muro. Él en cambio, estubo a punto de caer y se resbaló por la pared, quedando sentado en el suelo, demasiado sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando como para ponerse de pie.

Sakura estaba prácticamente sobre él. Su rostro completamente ruborizado, y agradeciendo que las sombras del lugar le permitían ocultar ese hecho. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos (a su único ojo descubierto en realidad…)

Abrió los labios para decir lo que la estaba ahogando. Pero la mirada de Kakashi la distraía, su cabello, su aroma, sus labios perfectamente marcados bajo esa máscara.

_- ¡Dilo!- Le gritaba su Inner- ¡Sólo dícelo!_

Volvió a intentarlo, debía decirle sus sentimientos, decirle lo mucho que lo quería… podía sentir la tensión que se había formado entre ambos. Abrió los labios una vez más y lo intentó, tubo el impulso de cubrirse los labios, por que lo que dijo no fue lo que esperaba…

- Quiero besarte- ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Estaba loca? Los labios de Kakashi sin duda, habían sido la distracción que le habían hecho decir eso…

No… no… veía a Kakashi, completamente sorprendido, sin saber que decir. Y ella, se ruborizó aún más, deseando poder escaparse, y maldiciendo los malos consejos en el amor que Ino siempre le daba ¿Por qué seguía pidiéndoselos?

Kakashi la miró sin decir nada, en sus ojos había algo… habían pasado de la sorpresa a algo que ella no podía identificar, pero que en cierto modo la hacía sentir segura... ¿Estaba diciéndole que podía besarlo? Su inner no dejaba de gritarle que si, que lo besara… pero ella no estaba segura de si era o no lo correcto.

Y entonces algo pasó… él simplemente le sonrió. ¿Significaba eso que estaba bien?

Se armó de valor, y deseando no haber confundido su sonrisa, acercó sus manos despacio al rostro de él, lo suficientemente despacio para que Kakashi pudiera detenerla en caso de haberse equivocado.

Colocó sus manos en la máscara de él y lentamente la deslizó hacia abajo.

Lo observó durante un largo rato, sus rasgos bien definido, su cicatriz que atravezaba su ojo izquierdo y gran parte de su rostro, su nariz recta, sus labios… Sakura cerró los ojos y se inclinó, dispuesta a besarlo, aún temiendo ser rechazada.

Pero no fue así, sus labios la recibieron, y a pesar de que fue ella la que comenzó el contacto, él pronto tomó el control y era él el que la besaba. ¿Estaba soñando? Probablemente, por que era la única forma en que podía explicarse aquello. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Ya no sabía, no estaba segura, y no le importaba. Sólo quería aprovechar ese momento y grabarlo en su mente por siempre.

Se separaron, y él la miró a los ojos. Sakura sabía que su rostro estaba completamente teñido de rojo… pero verlo a él, también sonrojado simplemente logró que se sintiera segura.

- Te quiero- Le murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara.

Él sonrió. Y dios… casi la deja sin respiración, verlo sonreir de aquella manera, sin su máscara y sólo para ella… y pensar que posiblemente ella era la única en haber visto esa sonrisa. Kakashi alargó sus manos y las posó en las mejillas de ella, la acercó más hacia él y colocó su frente en la de ella. Inhalando su aroma, sonriendo.

- Nunca creí… que alguna vez te escucharía decir eso.- Le dijo, casi en un susurro.- Yo también te quiero.

Sakura estaba segura que había escuchado fuegos artificiales cuando él dijo esas palabras… ¿o simplemente era su corazón, que latía con demasiada fuerza?

Lo miró con una sonrisa enorme, y él la besó de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe, tan fuerte que la puerta azotó contra la pared. Sakura pegó un brinco y miró de prisa, buscando al intruso. Se quedó helada, sin saber que decir, en la puerta se encontraba Tsunade, con sus manos en la cintura y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de ella estaba Shizune, sujetando a su pequeño cerdo en brazos, parecía que su quijada se desprendería por la forma en que mantenía la boca abierta, ¿Tan raro era verlos juntos? Tal vez…

Al sentir la mirada de su sensei y de su ayudante fue conciente de la posición en la que se encontraban. Kakashi sentado con la espalda en la pared y sus piernas estiradas en el suelo… y ella… ella sobre sus piernas, reclinada hacia él. Eso, sin contar que los encontraron besándose, era ya demasiado para mostrar. Se sonrojó y buscó con la mirada los ojos de Kakashi, se sorprendió de ver que él ya tenía su máscara de vuelta.

- ¡Kakashi!- La voz de Tsunade era demasiado fuerte, poderosa- ¡Tengo horas esperándote en mi oficina! ¿Y aún te das el tiempo de ocultarte con mi _estudiante_- Sakura sintió que algo le subía por la espalda al escucharla pronunciar esa palabra de aquella manera- a hacer… lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo?

- Tsunade-sama…- Quería explicarle, pero una simple mirada de su maestra la hizo callar. Conocía esa mirada, y estaba segura que el próximo entrenamiento sería… muy duro.

- ¡A mi oficina!- Le ordenó al Jounin, dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar, con shizune detrás de ella. Se alejaron sin decir nada más.

Sakura se puso de pie, seguida por Kakashi, él le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió de nuevo.

- Está molesta- Le dijo ella- No debí decírtelo aquí.

- Se iba a molestar de cualquier modo…- Sakura lo miró con curiosidad- Eres como su hija, es normal.

Le pasó una mano por su cabello, y se marchó detrás de Tsunade.

Sakura se quedó allí en silencio pensando. Y él tenía razón. La Hokage sin duda se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, y estaba segura de que ella también se las había ingeniado para ganarse el afecto de su maestra, si eso era cierto… si ella la consideraba como a una hija…

Sonrió. Por que estaba segura de que la persona que tenía más problemas en ese momento no era ella (a pesar de que tendría unos entrenamientos que estaba segura, serían terribles), si no Kakashi, que tendría que enfrentarse a una _"madre"_ protectora.

* * *

_Hola de nuevoo! :D Acabo de terminar esto, y me decidí a compartirlo con ustedes de una vez :P_

_Nos estamos leyendo! n.n_

_Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia...** Review por favor!** n.n_

_Bye bicycle! _

**_Beverly Swan_**


End file.
